Haku's Death
by Vaati von Ventel
Summary: Oneshot. Read and feel it


**SHORTS: Haku's Death (Yikes!)**

 **-O-**

As time went by, so as everything around it. Human's technology had come so far to be the most developed planet in the whole universe, and human species was slowly finding their place upon the vast Milky Way. Factories, companies, garages rose up, emitting tons of wastes into the atmosphere. The amount of pollutants destroyed the environment so much that sunlight became what people called "deadly rays of yellow laser", and the moon did nothing but bringing the ice-like cold throughout the years. With the development of heater and air-conditioner, the temperature problem was solved in just no time. Solar power was the main source of energy, but the heat was so much that steam came up, combined with toxics from the pollutants, creating some kind of atomic clouds slowly flowing by in the cities. And also, the Sun radiate so much heat that the surrounding area's temperature just went up and up.

In another world, where spirit dwelled, every single one of them collapse, unable to do anything against the impact of mankind. They became exhaustingly tired because they tried so much to keep the world like it used to be, but to no avail. Facing the mass destruction from the other world, the only thing spirits could do was nothing. All hope was lost. And when everything was no longer exist, they thought that it would be better to end their lives than watching the whole world disappear in front of their very eyes.

Haku, once being the almighty spirit of the Kohaku River, now a powerful water spirit, conquering water elements in the entire world. The Kohaku River had been restored to its old self, but things just turned worse and worse, as the shortage of water occurred so frequently. Droughts came and went every few days, leaving everybody all dehydrated. The world became a big chaos now, for the fight of water in nearly every part of the world.

Day by day, the water spirit was slowly dying. His skin was deadly pale, his body was so weak that he could barely stand up. His eyes were swollen because of lack of sleep. He didn't know since when did he have heart attacks. He didn't care, as it was becoming a habit for him. Everytime he tried to shift to his dragon form, he was either couldn't finish the transformation, or nearly faint because of exhaustion.

Taking his weak breath, Haku tried to transform once again. Successful, but the once beautiful dragon now was something that he himself couldn't tell. The majestic white scales was now slightly faded away, threatening to disappear at any moment. His head rested on the ground, and his eyes shut tight. The whole body was limply lied on the shore of his river. Suddenly, he coughed up blood. Striving to take a look at everything once more, he smiled at how everything was so beautiful and lively. "I've tried my best, and of course, I'll welcome everything that comes in my way." told himself.

The last polluted water wave was emitted onto the only clean lake in the world, filling the biggest dam of the East. The world's last source of clean water had been destroyed. And with that, Haku coughed up blood again, even more than just a few minutes ago. At the same time, the heart attack began to consume him more. He growled painfully, hoping someone to see and help him. But there was no one here but him. However, he wasn't sad or disappointed. Still putting on his trademark smile, he whisper a few words before drawing his last breath.

"It's time…"

There was an eerie silence. Not a single sound, not a single movement, nothing. Only silence. On the shore of the river, Haku had fallen, all exhausted and severly damaged. But above all the pain and sorrow, the smile still lingered on his lips. Even when he was completely hopeless, even though he couldn't do anything, he even had to witness everything he loved passed away in front of his eyes, but he still smiled. He knew he tried his best to protect them, the humans in the other world, the other spirits that he loved, and most of all, the very special human that he had fallen in love with. And deep inside of him, he felt pity for the human race. The world had been destroyed now, and humans now were in deep water, there was nothing for both the spirits and humans to do.

After a few minutes, Haku's precious body faded away, leaving nothing but a couple of little souls. Carried by the wind, the souls found themselves hiding deep within the grounds, the seas, and waited for a day when humans finally realized their fault, and help the remaining people to recreate a better world. And maybe, just maybe, if that really happens, will all the spirits be resurrect? The answer for that question all depends on the human.

 **-O-**

 **P/S: Okay there are a couple of things I need to say. You can skip this if you want, it's not so important lel :P**

 **I'm suck at English! I haven't used English since my schoolyear ended, and now when I have to write this, I have no idea how to do. Since the original of this is in Vietnamese, I have to translate them all. Hope it's not too bad heh. If I have any problem with sentences or word usage, feel free to tell me in the review part, or PM me!**

 **This is NOT a story like you want to. I know. I want to deliver this story, because right now, the global issues have risen to a considerable amount. There is news about this EVERYWHERE. And in a moment of sympathy, I immediately think about this one. It's a bit tragedic, but what do you expect when the world will be destroyed, especially by our own hands?**

 **This will be the first short in the series of shorts. I still haven't come up with a good story, so for now, I only write and translate shorts. Hope you will stick with me until a long novel is out!**

 **And final word, and also the lesson I have from this one: Protect our environment, or everything that you love will be disappeared forever.**


End file.
